The Kiss
by RexieCakes
Summary: Patricia witness's an event that fully convinces her to believe that Eddie doesn't love her anymore, but when the American realizes he needs to prove it to his Yacker that there's no one else he could possibly love will she listen? Patricia and Eddie One-Shot. Read and Review Please!C:


Patricia! Get back here right now!"Joy ordered.

"No!"The redhead snapped as she headed for the stairs.

Joy groaned as she placed her head in her hands. She hated it when Patricia got like this.

"Hey it's alright she'll come around!"Mara added who was sitting in a chair beside the brunette.

"You're kidding right?" She's freaking mad!"Joy pointed out.

"Yes, but it's not her fault you know,"Mara replied gently.

"But still I-"However Joy was cut off when the front door suddenly burst open and closed with a loud slam.

"Oh no,"The little brunette mumbled now wanting to hide more than anything.

"Where is she?!"Eddie demanded running into the living room.

"Umm... I don't think that's any of your business,"Joy responded.

"Look! For happened earlier I'm sorry, okay?"Eddie barked.

"Yeah right,"Joy muttered.

"Come on! You girls are so freaking stubborn just hear me out!"Eddie cried.

"KT sure doesn't seem to be stubborn,"Joy pointed out eyeing Eddie with 'if a looks could kill look'

With that the blonde american shook his head and turned around, heading for the stairs.

"And I thought Yacker was hard to talk to when she was mad..."Eddie thought walking up the staircase.

When he arrived at Patricia's room Eddie just stood there, not really knowing what to do or what to say.

"Come on Sweet! You can do this,"Eddie said to himself.

With that the Blonde knocked on the door waiting for some kind of response.

Nothing...not one word nor one sound of the redhead could be heard

Eddie bit down on his lower lip as he took a hair pin out of his left jean's pocket.

He knew this whole unlock the door thing trick like the back of his hand, so before he and Patricia had broken up he had taken one of her pins just in case he'd need it and he certainly was glad he had kept it all this time.

The blonde smiled widely as the pin unlocked the door and then Eddie quickly stepped in.

There right before his eyes...was Patricia laying cuddled up in her blankets crying softly.

"Yacker?"

"NO! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!"Patricia growled crying more into her bed.

"No you don't,"Eddie replied calmly placing his left hand on the Redhead's side.

Scared by the feeling of his touch, Patricia slapped Eddie's hand away letting out a low toned growl.

"Yacker...I know what happened wasn't something you liked to see, but can we at least talk about this?"Eddie said.

"What's there to talk about? You should be thrilled right now Eddie! You finally got the girl from your dream,"Patricia snapped.

"Patricia! KT kissed me I didn't kiss her!"Eddie barked.

"You were kissing back!"Patricia yelled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I WAS SHOCKED! THAT'S ALL!"Eddie screamed who was now feeling incredibly angry.

Patrica was taken back she never heard Eddie scream like that...and then as he stepped closer she realized he not only sounded angry...but whoa if looks could kill then Patricia would be dead.

"Just go..."The redhead managed to choke out.

"Yacker I-"Eddie started, but was cut off by Patricia before he could finish.

"NO JUST GO! YOU COME IN HERE AND THEN SCREAM AT ME! JUST BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE SAW WHAT HAPPEND, JUST BECAUSE I SAW IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO COME UP HERE AND RUB IT IN MY FACE!"The redhead screamed as she sat up and glared at Eddie.

However that was not enough to get Eddie to leave instead he quickly lunged for Patricia, and pulled her into his arms.

"Let go of me!"Patricia howled as she began to fight her way out of Eddie's grasp.

But instead of talking Eddie just leaned in and kissed his Yacker on the lips.

Patricia couldn't help but kiss back and it suddenly felt as if all of her pain had went away.

"I love you,"Eddie said gently.

"I love you too,"Patricia responded who was now grinning widely.

* * *

**Just a little something I came up with.^^ I love Peddie!c: Anyways Review? I'd love to hear what people think of this.**


End file.
